myaleeefandomcom-20200213-history
Myalee Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Glisa! my new conlang to comunicate wth people of different languages It is simplest, clearest ,powerful It is isolating the word shape never changes,so easy to learn. It is improved glosa Describe your topic Profesor engles Lancelot Hogben created interglossa in which he watched fires above University of Aberdeen in orld war II . He removed all affixes and changes to words inspired by the publication ofe latino sine flexione by Peano en 1905,buthe decided to reduce the dictionary to 880 words.He published his ideas in 1943 as "Interglossa: A draft of an aixiliary way for a democratic world order, being an attempt to apply semantic principles to language design" (Pelican Books). GlosaEdit * Glosa is international aidiliary language. It is an isolating language: There are no affixes or changes to words, which retain always thier original egerms. Instead, articles indicate their gramatical roles! * Glisa is improved "glosa",which is clearer, with freedom in order of words, and more exact and simple! It is created by Dr Mohamed Ali, an iraqi pediatrician (myaleee, email myalee@yahoo.in Octobre 2010. * I made arbitrary changes to words to make them easily recognisible,and understandable! Words from Latin are prefered to Greek ones, bela is prettier than kali(whole words like komputero is more international than "puta-me" thinking machine of glosa, no?) * Many suffixes are removed (-ma,-li,-do,-ka etc) and others are added like "li " worthy of etc! * 5 vowels like in Spanish and are pronounced like English : fAther, cafE, machIne, mOre, lUnar. * Diphthongs. Pronounce vowels separately. * Consonants same as in English, except: * C always like CH in English CHurCH. * J like Y in Yes. * G always lke Get. * Q like English QU or KW. * SC like English SH personal Pronouns Edit href= Edit English Glisa possessives I,mi,mia we,nos,nosa Thou,tu,tua you(pl.)vos ,vosa He,il,ila She,el,ela Id,id,ida they,ili,ilia one(pron.),on,ona one another ,alelo himself,herself etc,aute,se his((etc) own,sea In glisa, these articles indicate tense,mode and aspect of the verb: Aj (pronounced "ai") placed anywhere = imperative: aj veni ili = let them come; tu e mi aj somni: let me and you sleep. pa ia (past) fu va (future) nu now sio would du continue doing nu pa already Most of verbs finish by -i, adjectives by -a, nouns by -o: e.g domo (house), kano (dog), facila = easy, amio = friend. SufisasEdit href= Edit * verb + na = adjective or participle: * lovi na matro = loving mother * mi es studi na = I am studying * verb, nom + za = full of: * studi za puero = studious boy * floro za =full of flowers * verb , noun,or adjective + to = concept name, "to" is optional. * la lovi to * la lovi = the love * rica to= richness * la amio to = friendship * verb + te = adverb: "te" is optional, where clear * studi te = while studying * lovi te = with love; el studi gaya (te) she studies happily * verb + da = past partisciple (-da): * lovi da = loved one * mia lovi nafes =my beloved girls (suffixes are connected, the less the better: mia lovi da puero (fes)my loved boyfriends(girls) * frakti da = broken * verb + fi = become: * frakti fi = get broken * verb + zi = cause: * trista zi = make sad prefixesEdit href= Edit onklo:uncle onklo fe: aunt avo grandpa sibo brother sibo;sibo fe, sister yes/no questions Qe... ? What/Which? Qo? How many? Qo numero? qo multa How much? how many How often?Qo freqa? Why? (cause) Qoka? Where? Qolo? What thing? Qojo? Who? Qope? How? Qomode?Komo? When? Qohoro?; Qodi? qotem? Prefixes no=opposive : no bela , no facila dise (adverb): separate> dise vesti: undress exe : exe= pa : exe sponso ex husband semi: half : semi horo, tri: emo : one third, cento emo:one hundredth opla: pro multa fi : bi opla=double, tri opla=treble, ok opla: kilo opla kronos: one thousand times mise = falsa :mise kompreni misunderstand retre : retre veni re: again re fari stepa patro: step father vice deputy: vice cefa: deputy chief re: again :re fari =do again Examples Past Pa Mi pa lekti la libro. I have read the book. continuant Past Pa du Mi pa du lekti la libro. I have been reading the book. past perfect Pa (pa) (vea: pra) Mi pa (pa) lekti la libro. ihave read the book Present (nu) Mi (nu) lekti la libro. I read the book. Present continuous Du Mi du lekti la libro. I am reading the book. Present perfect Nu pa Mi nu pa lekti la libro. I have read the book. Futur Fu Mi fu lekti la libro. I shall read the book. Futur proxima Nu fu Mi nu fu lekti la libro. I shall soon read the book. Futur perfect Fu pa Mi fu pa lekti la libro. I shall have read the book. conditional Sio Mi sio lekti la libro... If I would read the book Comand aj! Aj lekti! read! nos nu aj lekti let us read the book ! Negation Ne Mi ne lekti la libro. Ido not read the book. question Qe Qe mi lekti la libro? Do I read the book? Past partisciple -da La libro es lekti da. read(passive) become -fi la libro lekti fi ex mi. This book is being read by me. Infinitiv lekti read Name verbal (to)(optional) lekti( to) es bona the reading is good (of the book) SuffixasEdit href= Edit * "-ka", "-bo", "-fi", "-va", "-li", "-ma" is eliminated, using complete words instead, words like vaso, kamero. * -jo = thing: * vori jo = egeod; lekti jo=reading matter * vori jos = egeods * ajo (pronounced as "aio") = thing, * lesa = sin: vidi lesa nonseeing.sightless * uci es bona ajo! * -li : * lekti li libro = a book worth reading. * vidi lijos = ajos meli de vidi! o vidi li ajos! * -bila = able * vidi bila = visible * -lo = loko , general in sense * studi lo = location, room eger study * -fa = collection: * homo fa = humanity * mo = apparatus: * seki mo = knife * names are male: forming female is by adding suffix "fe" * sibo = brother, sibo fe =sister * filo = son, filo fe = daughter // "filo" (in glosa "fibre")becomes filio * tio = grandfather, tio fe = grandmother various Notes Edit href= Edit *verbo = verb , parolo = word, adjektivo = adjektive *"po-co" > po te pos esta *dei = ce ("than") ma pova dei = poorer than *"plus-co" > plus te in addition *"simi-co" > simi te similarly *"minus" > sin * -lesa sin domo * domo lesa =homeless *"Di mo" > saturdi, etc *mon = un mona = first *bi = two bia = second (ordinal) *bia krono = second time, "kron" as suffix *tem when *a il, e ili, ko ili (a, e, * do not change to ad il etc) *(use apreni = learn (not "gene sko")) *eduki = teach eduki ro = man teacher *aixiliary Verbs *debi must *neci need *lici is permitted *posi is possible, posi na =possible, posi te=possibly *poti can *mori dansi accustomed to danse *voli want, desire *lovi love *ami like *gusto taste, gusto fi= to taste *tendi intende *fari do, make *akti act,behave *sembli seem *proto fi, komensi commense *prepari prepare *duri continue *stopi stop *esperi hope *tenti try *kura care *studi pe studiant *studi fe studiant female *studi ro studiant male *studi lo school, bibliotheque *skolo school *libro lo bibliotheque *libro-boteko library *malada lo o hospitalo *oko-tego eyebrow (de tego' "cover", oko "eye") *agro lo farm *repasti have meal; *repasti (jo) meal *dineo dinner *dineo zi have dinner *dejuni jo breakfast *dejuni have breakfast *AdjetivesEdit href= Edit *(Adjetives do not change accordinga their names. they come beegere ore after name, end usually by -a.) * Mi fu lekti mon libro =I shall read a book *(for negating the adjetive) * bela = bela * no bela ( * leda) = ugly DeterminantesEdit href= Edit La = "la". the article indefinite "un" is absent! * femo = a woman * la femo = the woman -s for plural: * mi ami la libros = I love the books * ula = that * ula gato = that cat * ula gatos = those cats * uci = this * uci gato = this cat * uci gatos = these cats * ulas (pronom) = those * ucis = these AverbosEdit href= Edit *Usually, use te for adverb * studi te = while studying * bela te = with beauty *other adverbs: * pokrona = late, pokrona te(av.) * prekrona = early, prekrona te(av.) * pa di = yesterday * nu di = today (note nuda = nude) * fu di = tomorrow * imedia = prompt * imedia te = promptly( averbo) * bi kronos = 2 times * tempo = tempo * loko = location * dista = distant * mesa = media * nu = now ConjuntasEdit href= Edit * akorda te =accordingly * alelo = the one the other * o = or * o... o = either... or * alora = therefore * anti te = although * e = and * fini te = finally * otra te = otherwise * ja = yes * no = no * kaso te = in case * ko te = also * klu = even; klu te = even though * ni... ni =neither... nor * pene, proxi te = nearly * po te = after that; po ke =after * posi = may (verbo), posi na = posable (adjetiv); posi te (averbo) * plus te = also * qasi = as if * sed = but * si ne... = if not * ne... si = not if * vice = instead of = CorelatantesEdit href= Edit Un corelatante Corelatantes Parolas de demanda *qo- uno- ali- tota- nuli- *thing-jo qojo = (what thing) *unojo = something; *uci, ula this, that *alijo (anything) *totajo (everything) *nulijo(nothing) *Person -pe *qope who *unope(some person) *ali pe (any one) *tota, tota all, every *nuli pe (no one) *Loca -lo *qolo where *unolo some where *lalo, cilo, there, here *alga loca, algalo *totalo(everywhere) *nulilo(nowhere) *Modo -mode *qomode how *unomode (somehow) *ucimode (this way) *totamode(in all manners) *a no mode(in no way) = *kausa *pro ke because *qoka why ( afin in order to) pro ke *unoka for some reason *totaka for all reasons *nulika for no reason *qotem when? tem when *alikron at that time, then *unokron, at a time once *totakron at every occasion *nulikron at no occasion *quantity -qanto *(qo)qanto (how many, how much) *unoqanto; (that much, little)taliqanto, talimikra *totaqanto whole = *quality -qali (qo)qali (what kind) *unoqali some kind; *taliqali such kind *algaqali any kind *totaqali all kinds = PreposadasEdit href= Edit *Glisa Lfn Averbo Lfn *ab de (move) *a a (move) *supra supra supra te upwards *anti against *de of *dei than *dextro right *sur sur *ex by *in in *infra down, *inter between *intra in *ka because *sub under *ko with *kontra against *laevo to left *sin without *para beside para te being beside per by (instrument) *peri round *po after *pre ante *pro for *proxi near of near to(adjetive), proxi te nearby(adv.) *so so *supra above,up *tem while, during *topo at place of *tra tra *trans through *ultra beyond number glisa 0 zero nuli/zero 1 mon 2 bi 3 tri 4 tetri 5 penti 6 sixi 7 septi 8 okti 9 noni 10 dek 11 dekmon 12 dekbi 20 bidek 22 bidek-bi 100 cento 101 cento-mon 1.000 (mon)kilo 1.000.000 (mon)milion Latest activity Category:Browse